The present invention is directed to a device, system and method for detecting the water level in a battery operated device, and in particular for providing an alert and/or controlling operation of the device.
Numerous types of equipment or devices operate utilizing rechargeable lead-acid batteries, such as floor scrubbers, carpet extractors, floor burnishers, vacuums, golf carts, forklift trucks, automated guided vehicles, electric transportation carts, such as people movers used in airports, utility carts, man lifts, tuggers, and the like. The batteries of such devices require water because the water off gasses during use of the battery. Accordingly, intermittent maintenance to the batteries is required to replenish the water as needed based on use of the device and batteries. It is important in such batteries that the proper water level be maintained in order to prevent damage to the battery that otherwise can occur when the batteries are used with low water levels.